In Fate's Hands
by kornfreak6662000
Summary: Amy is with Shannon but thinks that she can do better than him. Does she have the courage to face the facts and go after who she really wants to be with. You need read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Just a quick little note for all of you readers. I havent come up with a title yet and I could use a little help with that. So if you have a title idea for this fic, please shout them out. Oh and this is just the prologue. It will be a MATT/AMY fic further down the line as you read, thats if you are all still interested after you read the prologue. Okay enough rambling here's the prologue. I hope you all like it. Enjoy oh and Read/Review please. Thanks

Title: Untitled Prologue  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Email: Unknown At This Time  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves. Quotes used are from an episode of Charmed titled Magic Hour from season 3.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Trish can I ask you something; Amy says as they are changing in the women's locker-room after the match they just had on raw. Yeah sure, of course you can ask me anything Amy.  
You know that you can talk to me about anything girl. Yeah I know that Trish but I was just making sure. I just didn't want to dump all of my problems or I should say dump all my  
doubts onto you. What problems are you going to dumb onto me along with doubts are you are going to be dumping onto me. Well Trish, I don't think that Shannon and I make a good couple. I don't think that we mesh well together at all. What? Trish screamed as she looked at Amy. Where is this all coming from Amy? It's not coming from anywhere nor is it coming from anyone. This is coming straight from me. Amy, hunny listen to me and listen to me good, you and Shannon make such a cute couple and mesh perfectly fine together. I don't know where you got all this from and quick frankly I don't care because you and Shannon are just fine. Do you hear me Amy, you guys are just fine. Did Matt have anything to do with what you are talking about right now? No, well maybe, I don't know to tell you the truth. Plus Trish you aren't all that crazy about Shannon and I being together either, so maybe that has something to do with it as well. Amy, listen to me and listen to me good. Do not and I repeat do not listen to what I have to say or to what Matt has to say. Just because I and Matt don't like Shannon doesn't mean that you don't have to like him. Yes Trish I understand that but what you and Matt say means a lot to me Trish. You guys are my best friends and you guys will always be there for me while Shannon might not. Trish have you ever heard of the saying that guys come and go while friends stick with you no matter what, through everything. Yes Amy, I have heard of this quote so what point are you trying to prove. The point I am trying to prove Trish is that friends and or best friends will always be there while guys won't. Amy, you don't know that Shannon won't be there for you unless you give him a chance. Yeah this is true Trish but I just have this feeling that we aren't right for each other. I think I can do better and find someone that I mesh with perfectly. Amy you just need to relax and take a deep breath. This thing that you have with Shannon just needs some time to play itself out before you start questioning it. You need to let it build into something more before you start jumping at the fact that you guys don't mesh or whatever your feeling right now. Trish the relationship has had plenty of time to develop into something more. Shannon and I have been together for 2 and half years already. How much longer do I need to wait to know if we mesh? Trish I just want what you and Jeff have and I don't think I can get that with Shannon. Amy you keep asking yourself... what Trish that shouldn't love conquer all? Yes Amy that's what I am saying. Well I am just not so sure anymore Trish. What? You aren't sure that you love Shannon anymore Amy. What? Of course I love Shannon Trish. I wouldn't still be with him after 2 and half years Trish if I didn't love him. Well you could have fooled me Amy because you're acting like you don't love Shannon anymore. Trish did you ever think, did you ever consider that maybe it wasn't meant to be? Things happen for a reason, right? Maybe it's not worth the risk for Shannon and me to be together anymore. Amy if you don't take the risk for love, then what do you take it for? I take risk everyday inside that ring. I also take a risk for all of my friends. Isn't that good enough? Trish clears her throat as Shannon walks inside the women's locker-room. Shannon how long have you been in here or more importantly how much of my conversation with Trish did you hear. Amy I heard enough to know that you have doubts about us and that you aren't sure if we should still be together. So if that's how you're feeling right now, then I am just going to leave. With that Shannon left the women's locker-room and left Trish and Amy along once again. Shannon wait, Amy says after she goes after him down the hall. Shannon is walking down the hall as Amy follows. Shannon wait, you can't do that. You can not come into the end of a conversation and assume everything says Amy. Shannonsaysalright and let's pretend that I don't know anything so you can explain it to me. Shannon I wasn't questioning you, I was questioning our relationship. Then ask me your questions say's Shannon. Shannon don't you think I would like to ask you responds Amy. Honestly, I don't know what you're thinking responds Shannon. Well, what I'm thinking is maybe Trish & Matt our right. Maybe us being together is selfish, our decision affects our job as wrestlers along with Trish & Matt, people that I happen to love responds Amy. Well I love them too Amy responds Shannon. I know that. Look, you are the last person I want to be fighting with right now responds Amy. So lets stop replies Shannon. Shannon if we... if you and... Okay, let me try that again replies Amy. Romeo and Juliet loved each other very much but in the end that didn't matter say's Amy. We haven't reached the end yet Amy. You just have to have a little faith. Don't you think this scares me too? Don't you think that I have my doubts replies Shannon? Well do you replies Amy? Of course I do replies Shannon. Amy, I'm worried about the timing of our relationship just as much as you are worried. I want to show you what my true feelings are but I am worried that I won't be able to share those with the one person that I have them for replies Shannon. I know the feeling replies Amy. You've got to give it a chance says Trish standing in the hallway with the too. Logic and reason go out the window when love gets involved Trish continues to say. Wait a minute Trish but I thought you said that…..replies Amy. Yeah, well it doesn't matter what I said replies Trish. I just want to see you happy Amy and I see now that Shannon does. You have my blessing with the relationship replies Trish.

Shall I Continue?

Loved It/Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled (1/?)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Email: Unknown At This Time  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves.   
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

**Chapter 1 **

"So Amy, how are things between you and Shannon since I last talked with you" said Trish.

"Well Trish to be honest, I honestly don't know" said Amy.

"What do you mean you don't know Amy"?

"Didn't we already have this talk" said Trish?

"Yes Trish we had this talk and I know that I need to let it play out but I am just so un-sure" said Amy.

"What makes you so un-sure about your relationship with Shannon now" said Trish.

"Well there are some things here and there that make me think un-surely" Amy said.

"Like what? What things make it so un-surely? Trish said.

"Well how about that fact that I am very close with Matt" Amy said.

"That's it, your un-sure of your relationship with Shannon because of your friendship with Matt. Come on Amy, give me a break. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. So how about you tell me the real reason" Trish said.

"Okay I will tell you but you're not going to like it. I think I am falling out of love with Shannon. I just don't get the same feelings for him that I used to have" said Amy.

"That's bullshit Amy and you know it. Stop playing these games and just come straight out with what you are truly feeling. Stop making up a 101 reasons why you and Shannon don't mesh. I am getting fed up with it and quick frankly I am starting not to care anymore" said Trish.

"Trish I am not making up a 101 reasons on not to be with Shannon, it's just that I think I belong with someone else" said Amy.

"Like who? No wait let me guess, you think you will be better off with Matt instead of Shannon" replied Trish.

"No Trish I am not saying that all. I am just saying that I belong with someone else that fits my personality" replied Amy.

"Amy you need to wake up and look in the mirror. Shannon fits your personality perfectly. I have never seen too people completely in love as much as you too" said Trish.

"Trish have you been drinking again because for one thing, Shannon and I aren't completely in love and second, I believe Trish that you were describing yourself and Jeff. Now you guys are completely in love and aren't afraid to show it. So I hate to tell you this Trish but you are so wrong on this one" said Amy.

"Oh yeah your right Amy, I was describing Jeff & I, oops I didn't mean to get your hopes up on that one girlie" replied Trish.

"Ha; ha; ha; ha; very funny Trish. You knew exactly what you saying and didn't even bother to stop" replied Amy.

"Yeah this is true; I'm sorry Amy that you are dealing with this. Maybe you need to sit down with Shannon and tell him how you completely feel, he will understand" replied Trish.

"Um Trish I don't think you know Shannon all that well. He has a temper and will blow this out of proportion like he always does when I try talking to him on serious note. I honestly don't think that Shannon ever wants to be serious" replied Amy.

"Well girl, I hate to tell you this but you have it bad" said Trish.

"Thanks Trish for reminding me on my situation with Shannon. I just honestly don't know what to do anymore. I think I am going to go see Matt and ask him what he thinks" replied Amy.

"Is that a good idea" said Trish.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea" replied Amy.

"Well for one thing, I don't think that Shannon will like that one bit" said Trish. "I honestly don't care Trish because I am a grown woman and I can be friends with whom-ever I want, when I want" said Amy.

"Hey girl, I know that but I was just trying to look out for your best interest" said Trish.

Shall I Continue?

Loved It/Hated It?

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Untitled (2/?)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Matt can I talk with you for a few" asked Shannon.

"Yeah sure" replied Matt.

"Thanks dude, I just didn't know who else to talk to about this" said Shannon.

"Okay, this sounds important since you can't talk with anyone else about what you have to tell me" said Matt.

"Yeah dude, it's about Amy and my relationship with Amy" replied Shannon.

"Dude I don't know if I should get involved in your relationship with Amy. I think that's something between you and her. I don't want to get caught in the middle of something that I can't get myself out of in the end" said Matt.

"Matt you are not going to be stuck in the middle of anything" replied Shannon.

"Alright but if I am dragged into something that is going to turn ugly, I am going to blame you Shannon. Do you hear me on this, I am going to blame you for being stuck in the middle of something that I didn't want to be in the middle of" said Matt.

"Alright dude, you can blame me for the after affects" replied Shannon.

"Good, now that we got that out of the way, what is going on between you and Amy that makes it sound to urgent" said Matt.

"Well Amy thinks that our personalities don't clash together well. She is having all kinds of doubts about us and the relationship. I just don't know what to do to convince her that everything is fine" replied Shannon.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it" said Matt.

"What? What did you know" replied Shannon.

"I knew that I was going too dragged into this and now I am, so I am stuck. Thanks Shannon" said Matt.

"Dude relax, you are not in the middle of anything yet. I am just telling you what's going on between me and Amy and what's up with our relationship" replied Shannon.

"Alright dude, I am sorry. I just don't want to be in the middle of anything. You are both my best friends and I don't want anything to happen between us, that's all" said Matt.

"I totally understand Matt and I promise that you won't be stuck in the middle so you won't have to choose between me and Amy" replied Shannon.

"Alright so how can I help you out with your problem" said Matt?

"I was hoping that maybe you could talk with Amy and let her know that there is nothing wrong in our relationship and that she doesn't have to worry about our personalities not clashing" replied Shannon.

"Cant you ask Trish or Jeff to do this for you instead of me" said Matt.

"NO!!!!!!! No I can't and I won't" replied Shannon.

"What? Why?" said Matt.

"Trish will turn Amy against me, you know that girls always stick together and plus Trish isn't to keen of me and Amy being together. Jeff on other hand will just side with Trish because that's his girlfriend so that it is out of question" replied Shannon.

"Okay that answers why you won't ask them" said Matt.

"Yeah and plus, I know how close you and Amy are. I think she will listen to you with more reason than should with Trish or Jeff talking with her" replied Shannon.

"Alright, alright, I will do it but only because you don't have anyone else you can ask to do it and because I know how Amy is, so I have no choice but to do it. I will talk with Amy for you Shannon" said Matt.

"Thank you, thank you, you don't know how much this means to me" replied Shannon.

Shall I continue?

Loved It/Hated It?

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


	4. Chapter 3

Title: In Fate's Hands (3/?)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Amy, can I talk with you for a few" asked Matt.

"Yeah sure Matt, you know you can talk with me anytime you want" replied Amy.

"Yeah I know that Amy, it's just that I don't know how to talk with you about relationships and such" replied Matt.

"What? Why" asked Amy.

"Well because it's not about me and my relationship or relationships with woman" said Matt.

"Oh okay, well then whose relationship are you talking about" asked Amy.

"I don't know how to put this nor do I know how to go about asking you this Amy" replied Matt.

"Matt your acting weird and this isn't normal for you. Will you please just ask me or tell me already" said Amy.

"Shoot, now Amy has found that I like her and want her to be with me instead of Shannon or maybe she hasn't found out anything yet thought Matt?

"You who, Matt, are you still there" asked Amy.

"Yeah, what of course I am still here" replied Matt.

"Well, I asked you a question and you didn't answer me" said Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy, what was the question?" asked Matt.

"I said Matt your acting weird and this isn't normal for you. Will you please just ask me or tell me already" said Amy.

"Sorry Amy, I didn't mean to dance around the topic or subject at hand" said Matt.

"Okay, well what's up? Can you tell me what you came here to tell me" asked Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy, I just can't tell you. I have to go" said Matt.

"WHAT? I don't think so Matt, you're not getting out of this one so easy. Now your going to tell me what you came here to talk to me about, end of story" said Amy.

'Please Amy, don't make me talk. It's hard enough as it is for me to talk with you about this" replied Matt.

"I don't care Matt, you came here to talk to me about something and it sounds important so now you're going to talk with me about" said Amy.

"Fine, you always have it your way but don't blame me for any of this okay. This wasn't my idea and I wanted to do with this" said Matt.

"I won't, now tell me" said Amy.

"Shannon sent me in here to talk with you about your guys is relationship" said Matt.

"WHAT? WHY?" asked Amy.

"Well he thinks that you don't want to be with him anymore and that he is afraid of losing you to someone else" said Matt.

"I can't believe him, I really can't believe him. I thought he was man enough to talk with me about this instead of sending his best friend who is also my best friend in here to talk with ME about my relationship with him. I am going to rip Shannon a new one" replied Amy.

"Amy just calm down and relax please. I told him that I didn't want to get involved but he insisted anyway. Believe me, I tried to get out of this" said Matt.

"Now I understand why you were dancing around the topic and subject at hand" replied Amy.

"Look Amy, I think you need to be honest with yourself and be honest with Shannon. I am not telling you what to do but I am telling you to be truthfully with yourself and to Shannon. He really does love you and it pains me to say that but I have to say it. Shannon will do anything for you Amy. He won't let anything to happen to you nor will he let anyone hurt you. So I ask that you be honest and tell him how you truly feel" said Matt.

"That's just the thing, I honestly don't know any more. I don't butterflies or that funny feeling in the pit of my stomach just isn't there anymore. My mind tells me to end it but my heart tells me that I do love Shannon and that I do want to be with him. I just don't know anymore" replied Amy.

"Look you need to figure it out because if you don't love him, you have to tell me. You can't play Shannon and keep leading him on" said Matt.

"I know this Matt; I just don't know what to do. I am confused" said Amy.

"I am going to go, so you can think things through. If you need me for anything, anything at all, you know where to find me" replied Matt.

"Alright, thanks for everything Matt and I am really sorry that Shannon had to put you in the middle of this" said Amy.

"It's alright, Just remember what I said Amy" replied Matt.

"I will and thank you for the talk Matt, you are truly a good friend" said Amy.

"Thank you and you're truly a good friend and a good girlfriend as well. Alright I am going to be before I open up my mouth anymore" said Matt.

"Bye, Matt" said Amy.

"Bye, Amy" replied Matt and with that he left.

Shall I Continue?

Loved It/Hated It?

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


	5. Chapter 4

Title: In Fate's Hands (4/?)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Matt your back" said Shannon.

"Yup I'm back" replied Matt.

"So" said Shannon.

"What" replied Matt?

"Don't' play dumb with me Matt" said Shannon.

"What are you talking about" replied Matt.

"You know exactly what I am talking about" said Shannon.

"No I don't Shannon. I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, so why don't you fill me in" replied Matt.

"Dude you so know what I am talking about" said Shannon.

"I hate to break it to you Shannon but I have no not a clue as to what the hell you are talking about" replied Matt.

"Yes you do so stop with this game and just tell me what I want to know" said Shannon.

"Once again dude, I have no a clue as to what you are talking about" replied Matt who was slightly chuckling under his breathe.

"Dude how did your meeting, I mean how did your talk go with Amy" said Shannon.

"Oh so that's what you are talking about" replied Matt.

"Yes you idiot, so fill me in, give me all the details" asked Shannon.

"Alright, alright, just calm down already and I will tell you" replied Matt.

"Well I am waiting" said Shannon who was beginning to lose his patients.

"Our conversation went okay, I guess" replied Matt.

"What do you mean it went okay" said Shannon.

"Well for starters, I jumped around the conversation at first" replied Matt.

"What? Why" said Shannon.

"Well because for one, I felt weird talking your relationship with Amy and two because I really didn't know what I was supposed to say to her" replied Matt.

"You were supposed to tell Amy that I am not going to hurt her and I love her will all of my heart" said Shannon.

"I kind of said something along those lines" replied Matt.

"Well what did you said exactly" asked Shannon.

"I told Amy that she had to be honest with you and tell you how you how she exactly feels" replied Matt.

"That's it, that's all you said" asked Shannon.

"Well more or less yeah, that's what I said. I was straight forward with her" replied Matt.

"Well thanks I guess" said Shannon.

"That's it, that's all I get for trying to convince your own girlfriend that you love her and want to be with her. All I get is thanks I guess" replied Matt.

"Dude relax your taking it the wrong way" said Shannon.

"Look all I know is that I got in the middle of your mess again like I always do" replied Matt.

"You're not in the middle of anything" said Shannon.

"Well Amy seems to think so since I had to convince her that you love her and that you won't hurt her and whatnot" replied Matt.

"I am starting to get this feeling that you said something that you shouldn't have said to Amy" said Shannon.

"WHAT" replied Matt?

"You heard me" said Shannon.

"You're accusing me of hitting on Amy when I did you a favor" replied Matt.

"Yes, I am" said Shannon.

"Dude you are crazy" replied Matt.

"I'm crazy" said Shannon.

"You're accusing me, your best friend on hitting on your girlfriend when I went to do you a favor. How shallow is that Shannon" replied Matt.

"I am not shallow, I just have this feeling that something went down when you went to talk with Amy" said Shannon.

"Nothing happened" said Matt. I wish something did happen between Amy and me thought Matt.

"Matt, I am sorry for accusing of something stupid. I know you would never do anything like that to me" said Shannon.

"I would never do that" replied Matt.

"Yeah I know and I am sorry" said Shannon.

"Look it's all good Shannon but I will tell you that Amy wasn't all that happy that I was there to convince her that you love her and whatnot. She couldn't believe that you didn't do it yourself" replied Matt.

"What? Are you serious Matt" asked Shannon.

"Yes I am serious, she was not happy at all. I think that might have made things worst or more complicated" replied Matt.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now" asked Shannon.

"Just calm down and relax. Let her think about what I said to her and then go from there Shannon" replied Matt.

"Matt I owe you one big time for this" said Shannon.

"Yes Shannon that you do" replied Matt.

Shall I Continue?

Loved It/Hated It

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


	6. Chapter 5

Title: In Fate's Hands (5/?)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Chapter 5

"Trish, Trish, Trish" Amy said screaming throughout the women's locker-room.

"What" replied Trish?

"Oh thank goodness you're here" said Amy.

"What, Why" was Trish's reply.  
"I need to talk with you" replied Amy.

"About what this time" asked Trish.

"You know what it's about, so why ask" replied Amy.

"Oh silly me, I should have known that you were going to tell me about what went down between you and Matt earlier today" said Trish.

"Well duh Trish, what else would I talk about" said Amy.

"Oh I don't know, maybe something else besides your love life or about relationships that you somehow get yourself into" said Trish.

"Well I got myself into something huge this time Trish" replied Amy.

"What did you get yourself into this time Amy" asked Trish.

"Well I think I might be falling for Matt" replied Amy.

"WHAT, What did you say" asked Trish?

"I said that I might be falling in love with Matt" replied Amy.

"How the hell did this happen and about Shannon" asked Trish.

"I don't know what I am going to do" said Amy.

"First of all, how did this happen" asked Trish.

"Well it started when Matt came to talk with me about my & Shannon's relationship" replied Amy.

"What" was Trish's reply?

"Well Matt told me that Shannon sent him to talk with me about to tell me that Shannon wouldn't hurt me and that I can trust him and whatnot" replied Amy.

"Okay and this made you fall in love with Matt how" asked Trish.

"I don't know exactly, it's just the way Matt was looking at me and how sincere he was about the whole conversation" replied Amy.

"Okay backup a little bit for me Amy because this isn't making much sense to me at all. What exactly did Matt say to you to make you think and feel like this" asked Trish.

"Well first off, Matt was acting weird once he found me. Secondly he didn't want to talk with me about what he had to talk with me about" replied Amy.

"This is starting to make a little more sense but still not a full reason as to why you suddenly fell in love with Matt" said Trish.

"Relax Trish, I'm getting to that part, gees, you don't need to rush me" said Amy.

"I'm sorry, so please continue because I am curious now on how this happened" said Trish.

"Matt then went on and said that I need to be honest with myself and be honest with  
Shannon. That he wasn't telling me what do to. Matt told me to be truthfully with myself and to Shannon" replied Amy.

"Wow, with words like that, I can see why you would have feelings for Matt" said Trish.

"There's more Trish" replied Amy.

"I'm waiting" said Trish.

"Matt also said that it pained him to say that Shannon does really love me and that he didn't want to say it but he had to say it" replied Amy.

"Well I am glad that you can see why I would have feelings for Matt but it goes beyond our conversation" said Amy.

"WHAT" screamed Trish?

"You heard me Trish, I said it goes beyond our conversation that we had. I've had these feelings ever since we met in the Indy's" replied Amy.

"You're just telling me this now Amy, how could you keep this from me until now" said Trish.

"Well for starters, there was Shannon who I am currently in a relationship with" replied Amy.

"Well that's a good reason but there has to be more than just that" replied Trish.

"We are all good friends and I didn't want to take the chance to ruin friendships between all of us, so I kept my feelings inside, but after the way Matt looked at and told me what he told me, hit me that I am in love with Matt and not Shannon" answered Amy.

"I am going to help you through this Amy, I really am, I just don't know how yet but I will find a way" said Trish.

"Thanks Trish that means a lot to me" replied Amy.

Shall I Continue?

Loved It/ Hated It?

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


	7. Chapter 6

Title: In Fate's Hands (6/?)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Chapter 6

"Jeff I need to talk with you" said Matt.

"Yeah sure bro, what can my words of wisdom bring to you today" replied Jeff.

"Dude, now is not the time for you to be a wise guy. I just need your brotherly advice" said Matt.

"Alright dude, gees I was just having a little fun with you but obviously it seems real in important for you to get all serious on me" answered Jeff.

"Jeff, I've always been serious" replied Matt.

"Yeah I know that but I've never seen you this serious" said Jeff.

"Well it's because I think I have done something that I shouldn't have done" answered Matt.

"Oh know, I think I know what this about" said Jeff.

"Oh yeah, what this is all about then" answered Matt.

"Matt do you honestly think that I lived under rock or something" replied Jeff.

"Sometimes you do and most of the time you are living off into space" answered Matt.

"Well that may be true but that doesn't mean that I don't know what's going on with my brother" replied Jeff.

"Jeff I'm sorry if I accused of not paying attention with my life" said Matt.

"Dude its okay, so how can I help you out bro" asked Jeff.

"I don't know how to say this nor how I can even talk about this" said Matt.

"Matt will you just tell me what you need to tell me about Amy already" answered Jeff.

"WHAT" screamed Matt?

"I said would you please tell me what you need to tell me about Amy already so I can help you" said Jeff.

"How the hell did you know that I came here to talk about Amy Jeff" replied Matt.

"Matt I've known for the longest time so I don't know why you are so shocked about it" answered Jeff.

"You know what about Amy" said Matt.

"Matt it's obvious that you are crazy about the girl and that you want to be with her and so forth" answered Jeff.

"How did you know" said Matt.

"I can see the way you look at her and by the way you say her name" replied Jeff.

"Bro, I have no idea what I am going to do" said Matt.

"Matt, just tell Amy how you feel" answered Jeff.

"Now Jeff you know that it's not that simply" answered Matt.

"How come it isn't that simply Matt" replied Jeff.

"Jeff sometimes I swear you are the dumbest person I know at times" answered Matt.

"WHAT, how I am the dumbest person you know at times" replied Jeff?

"Jeff you know I can't just go up to Amy and tell her exactly how feel because of Shannon" said Matt.

"Oh I knew that" replied Jeff.

"See Jeff this is why you are the dumbest person I know at times" said Matt.

"I knew it had something to do this Shannon Matt, I was just teasing you, so relax" answered Jeff.

"Jeff this really does suck. I don't want to be stuck in this love triangle but for some odd reason, I am and I don't know how to get myself out of it" said Matt.

"Matt you just need to calm down and relax for a moment or two" replied Jeff.

"How in the hell am I supposed to calm down and relax when the woman I love is in a relationship with my best friend Shannon" said Matt.

"Matt, like I said you need to just calm down and relax. Take a deep breathe and exhale. I am going to help you out with" replied Jeff.

"Oh and how in the hell are you going to help me out with Jeff" answered Matt.

"I haven't got a solid clue as to how I am going to do it yet but I will" replied Jeff.

"Maybe I should just tell Shannon my true feelings and be done with it" answered Matt.

"What are you crazy" replied Jeff.

"Well do you have a better idea on how I am supposed to handle this" asked Matt.

"I know for a fact that you don't want to ruin your friendship with Shannon nor to you want to interfere with Shannon and Amy's relationship" said Jeff.

"Yes this is true but if it helps me get Amy then I am all for it and plus Shannon will get over it" replied Matt.

"Bro that's harsh you and you know it" said Jeff.

"Yes I know Jeff but I am desperate at this point. I just can't sit here and do nothing about my feelings any longer" replied Matt.

"Yes Matt, I understand that but you have to at this point" answered Jeff.

"I knew this was going to happen and I didn't want it to happen but it did. I told Shannon that I didn't want to get in the middle of his insecurity issues about Amy and his OWN relationship with her" said Matt.

"Wait, what, run this by me again Matt" asked Jeff.

"Shannon was feeling insecure about his relationship with Amy and sent me to go talk with her about it instead of Shannon doing it himself" replied Matt.

"What in the hell would he do that to you" said Jeff.

"Bro, I don't know, I guess he didn't it would effect me or something. How could have known that I had a thing for Amy who is his girlfriend by the way" answered Matt.

"Well everyone else knows that you have thing for Amy, so I don't know how he didn't know, I mean come on. It's so obvious but I guess Shannon didn't see it but he is going to see now" replied Jeff.

"Oh that's just great, that makes me feel so much better, thanks Jeff" said Matt.

"Hey no problem, that's why I am here Matt" answered a laughing Jeff.

"Jeff this isn't funny" said Matt.

"I know, I know and I am sorry for making jokes" replied Jeff.

"Jeff its okay, I just need to relax and take a breathier" said Matt.

"I did say that like a few times already but seriously everything is going to work out for you. You just wait and see and hell maybe Amy will open her eyes and see it for herself" said Jeff.

"Yeah maybe she will but what if she doesn't Jeff. Then what I am going to do" asked Matt.

"Well then you will have to make your move and hope that you ruin to relationships at once" replied Jeff.

"Thanks Jeff, I really needed to talk with someone" said Matt.

"Hey, that's what brothers are for" replied Jeff.

"Alright bro, I will see you later" said Matt.

"No problem bro and just remember what I said" replied Jeff.

"I will and thanks again" said Matt.

Shall I Continue?

Loved It / Hated It?

Thoughts/Comments/Opinions?


	8. Chapter 7

Title: In Fate's Hands (7/?)  
Author: kornfreak6662000  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone. They all own themselves.  
Distribution: Don't Take Without asking me first

Chapter 7

"MATT, MATT, MATT, where are you" screamed Trish as she walking through the locker-room.

"Well hello Trish" said Jeff.

"Jeff, what are you doing in here" asked Trish.

"Umm Trish, I hate to break this to you but this is my locker-room the last time I checked" answered Jeff.

"Well I know that Jeff but this is also Matt's locker-room as well as yours" said Trish.

"Yes Trish, I am very aware of that. Thanks for telling me something that I already knew" replied Jeff with a smile.

"Well I just thought I would let you know" said Trish.

"So may I ask why you are in here screaming your head off for my brother and not me" asked Jeff.

"Well I needed to talk with Matt about something and not you Jeff" answered Trish.

"So you came all this way to see my brother and not your boyfriend, that's real cute Trish" replied Jeff.

"Ah babe, you're really cute when you try to play the guilt trip on me" said Trish.

"Thanks babe that means a lot coming from you but you never answered my question" replied Jeff.

"Oh and what question would that be" asked Trish.

"Why you came into my locker-room looking for Matt instead of me" said Jeff.

"Well babe, I came in here to talk with Matt about Amy so you have nothing to worry about" replied Trish.

"I never said I was worried Trish, what do I have to be. Do you have a thing for my brother that I should know about" asked Jeff.

"WHAT, are you crazy Jeff. I do not have a thing for your brother. That's just gross plus I am head over heels for you and not Matt" answered Trish.

"Good just checking, I thought I would tease for a little bit before you go into one of you rants about how Matt and Amy should be together and so forth like you always tend to do" said Jeff.

"What do you mean that I tend to rant about Matt and Amy how they should be together? I don't do that do I" asked Trish.

"Yes Trish, you tend to do that a lot lately" said Jeff.

"Well I can't help it. I just don't get why they can't put there feelings into motion already and be happy. Instead they play the what if game and always make second thoughts instead of just going for it. I think it's time that you and I start playing match maker" replied Trish.

"Hell no Trish, I am not playing match for Matt. He is a big boy and can do it himself plus what about Shannon. You plan on doing this behind his back. Now you know that isn't right since we are all friends here" said Jeff.

"Shannon will just have to get over Amy and move on with his life. It's not that he is really crazy about her or anything plus I am sure that he knows that Matt has something for Amy. If not Matt, then he must know that Amy has something for Matt" replied Trish.

"I don't care Trish; we are not sticking out noses into this at all. All we can do is be there for them and just listen nothing more, nothing less" said Jeff.

"Jeff you're just not seeing it. Don't you want Matt and Amy to be happy just like me and you are happy" asked Trish.

"Of course I want my brother happy just like me but this is one of those things that he has to figure out on his own like I did with you" replied Jeff.

"If I stand corrected, it was Matt who told you to go forward and confess your feelings to me" said Trish.

"Well this is a little different because there wasn't a third party involved like there is between Matt and Amy" replied Jeff.

"So they have a little problem in between them, nothing that can't be taken care of" answered Trish.

"Trish hun, I know you want to help and all but this is something that they have to figure out on there own" replied Jeff.

"Jeff sometimes, I swear you are a big chicken but I still love you anyway" said Trish.

"Thanks babe, I love you too but you're still not getting my help. If you want to help them out then fine. You can do it without me because I am staying out of this one" answered Jeff.

"Fine Jeff, I will just stay out of it. If they need anything, they know where to find us" replied Trish.

"That's my girl, now lets go before Matt comes back" said Jeff.

"Why" asked Trish.

"Why you ask" replied Jeff.

"Yeah" said Trish

"Because if we don't leave now, I am going to be stuck here while you babble away with Matt about how he should be with Amy and what not and I just don't that tonight. I think we gave our advice enough tonight so lets go" said Jeff.

"Alright babe, your right, plus tomorrow is another day" replied Trish

"Thank you now let's go" said Jeff.


End file.
